RWBY: Only One Way Out
by D4RKSIDECOOKIES
Summary: Ruby and co. paired with Agent Washington (RvB) encounter heavy Covenant and Promethean resistance at Apex. Rated T for language and violence. Constructive Criticism is welcome. ALL HATE WILL BE BLOCKED. Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, RvB, or Halo. Don't hit me - -


RWBY: Only One Way Out.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Halo, or Red vs. Blue. Don't give me copyright infringement crap because I'm not selling this. This takes place on Requiem, and involves the Covenant and the Prometheans as well as weapons from the game. (Halo 4). It involves Agent Washington (RVB). It also involves Ruby and co. (RWBY)

Summary: RWBY and Wash head to Apex to retrieve an artifact and shit gets real!

Another dead Promethean. Ruby sheathes Crescent Rose II and moves on. Ever since Team RWBY landed on Requiem, it's been non-stop battle. Weiss didn't really like the idea of wearing the Spartan IV armor into battle, preferring her normal attire, but after convincing her that there are not only bullets, but plasma involved as well, she donned the Scout armor and proceeded to grab Myrtenaster, her Multi-Action Dust Rapier. She had become skilled enough to tear most Covenant Elites to shreds if she used any of her Dust powers with the rapier. Blake had chosen the Stalker armor, since she specialized in stealth, her Gambol Shroud was silenced and if she gave it a good throw, she could tear a Promethean Knight to bits. Yang chose the Orbital armor, since it had a skull on it. The Ember Celica, her dual shotgun gauntlets, were integrated into her wrist armor as sort of a fashion statement, a fashion statement that could blow away a Covenant Hunter if she got close enough. Ruby chose the Mark VI armor, Crescent Rose I was destroyed by a Knight, so she teamed up with Agent Washington, one of the last of Project Freelancer, to combine human and promethean tech to build Crescent Rose II. Instead of a steel blade, she fitted a light blade, an edge of pure, solid light. Weiss and Blake had just finished off another Knight when they saw Ruby come up to them, with Washington behind her. Washington, or Wash as he is now known, had Elite bits all over his visor. Yang came up around the corner with a piece of a crawler lodged in her chest plate. Weiss had taken a fair bit of heat, as her armor was dented and scratched in several places. Blake looked tired from bringing down the Knight; she picked up its Suppressor SMG. "Alright guys, what's our status?" asked Wash. "All clear to proceed into the structure, Wash!" announced Ruby. Then, out of nowhere, a Drop Pod deposited 2 Hunters and several Elites and Jackals. Weiss and Ruby took the small stuff while Wash, Blake, and Yang took the Hunters. "Shit, Weiss get out of there!" barked Ruby. Weiss' shields were down and she had taken several shots from a plasma pistol. Along with their respective weapons, everyone also carried an MA5D ICWS Assault Rifle. Ruby pulled her rifle out and tore apart the first Jackal that was firing at Weiss, but it was too late. Ruby looked at Weiss, who had a pink needle coming out of her chest. "WEISS!" screamed Ruby. She unsheathed Crescent Rose II and tore apart the hostiles before tending to Weiss. "Weiss, stay still…..umm this is going to hurt… a lot." Said Ruby. She tore out the needle and injected a can of Bio Foam into the wound, amidst Weiss' screams of pain. Weiss fell unconscious as the team continued their assault. At the top of a large Forerunner structure, Team RWBY huddled together. "Ruby, is Weiss alive?" asked Wash. "Yes, she's alive but unconscious." Replied Ruby. "Fuck! Alright, Blake, Yang, get Weiss back to the _Infinity, _me and Ruby will press into the facility to retrieve the artifact and we'll call for exfiltration when we are done. Synched?" ordered Wash. "Synched!" said the three girls in unison. After the Covenant and Promethean enemies were all but shreds, they scavenged what they could. Ruby picked up a Type-1 Energy Sword off a fallen Elite, Yang retrieved a Z-180 CCR or "Scattershot", and Blake found a Z-750 SASR or "Binary Rifle". The team went to their separate objectives; Blake and Yang gathered an unconscious Weiss and carried her to an awaiting D79H-TC Pelican Drop Ship, while Wash and Ruby entered the Forerunner Structure, now known as "Apex". Wash pulled out a BR55HB Battle Rifle and surveyed the area. Everything about this place screamed trap or ambush. As soon as Ruby pulled out her Assault Rifle, a massive Promethean squad came thundering down the hall. Wash picked off the first few Crawlers and Watchers, and ruby took out a Knight, but it soon became obvious that they could not hold their position as Knight after Knight arrived. "Fall back to the outside; we can kill them easier out there!" shouted Wash. "Roger!" said Ruby. They fell back outside and finished off the rest of the attackers, and returned to the inside. They found themselves in a large room with a crystal; The Artifact, in the center. "Infinity, this is Agent Washington, we've found the artifact. Mobilize a Pelican for extraction, I'll guarantee that when I remove the artifact, it will be absolute hell." Commanded Wash. "Roger that. Pelican ETA 2 minutes." Said a voice over the com system. Wash freed the artifact from the center console, and then they both ran like hell. The Prometheans came fast and hard as Wash and Ruby retreated. Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby saw the Pelican and signaled it. Just then, enemy after enemy fell and disintegrated as Blake and Yang fired their weapons from the Pelican. Wash and Ruby climbed aboard and the Pelican flew off. "Blake, Yang, is Weiss okay?" asked Ruby. "Yes, she's fine but she will be out of combat for a couple of days while the wound heals. No major damage except a shard or two of the Needle in her chest." Said Blake. "Oh thank god! I thought that she was a goner." Exclaimed Ruby. "_Infinity_, this is Agent Washington; artifact retrieved, we're comin home!" said Wash as the team got comfortable for the long flight back to the _Infinity_.


End file.
